1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for obtaining symmetry information of objects, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for determining a symmetry axis of objects by using an ultrasound image of the objects and obtaining symmetry information of the objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasound devices are mandatory to observe a structure inside an organism. Such an ultrasound device is a noninvasive diagnostic device that displays structural details, internal tissues, and a fluid flow of a human body.
Such an ultrasound device transmits an ultrasound signal to an object through a human body and receives an echo signal reflected from the object, thereby displaying an image of a structure inside the human body.
Objects, such as the brain, lungs, and kidneys, forming symmetry about a certain symmetry axis exist inside a human body. In a medical examination, determination on whether areas of objects divided based on a symmetry axis are symmetrical is important. Thus, an efficient method of determining whether objects are symmetrical is required.